justiceforcefandomcom-20200215-history
The Beast Within
= Part 1 (by Stingman) = This story picks up a week after The new guy story.The distress call from Thoth sent to all JF members concerned everyone.After the last mission to take down johnny two guns, acroyear figured to send the team back out to rescue thoth from the evil Archmage Rexarsis.They was able to pinpoint the exact location of the Orenbegan cave entrance.They went in defeated a few Behmouths dome mages and was able to get Thoth free.They are taking some pretty nasty hits from the mages and the spirits as William is holding up Thoth with an arm around him and Thoth with one arm around william's shoulders as he drags the massive sword in the sacred dirt of the Circle of Thorns.Flame red and Chantile is doing all they can to hold off their enemies"GO GO Get him out of here fast Stingman"Bellows Flame red as she throws a flameing ball into the face of a Behmouth and send him flying backwards afterwards he gets up shakes it off and start charging again. "There's to many,we gonna make a run for it"Chantile says as blast after blast from her robtic hands destroy spirit after spirit.She turns to Flame"What you think maam?" "Sounds like that's the only way we are gonna get out of here alive"She looks at Celtic jayde"Jayde set up a forcefield so we can hopefully slow them down." "Will do"Celtic jayde put a see through barrier between then amd the charging Cirtcle f Thorns with the archmage leading them "You'll never escape with the blood of the scribe heroes.He is needed for the awakening"Says Rexarsis as he laughs.Then out of nowhere in front of the archmage forms a shadowy figure.He looks at it in pure curiosity"What means of magic is this?"As the form finally comes to whole,It's Shadow Stalker and he gives The archmage a devastating blow to the chin that send him flying backwards into the other mages thus knocking him unconcious. "Whatever punk.We are the justice force and justive will prevail"he then telepots himself behind the force field.The charging stops as the mages and behmouths tend to their leader.The heroes rush towards the opening full force as Celtic jayde readys her Teleportation summon.Soon as they hit the outdoors they are then telepoted to teh base.There to meet them is Anipazu-ka and acroyear and a couple of the infirmary doctors. "Thank you all for saving him"Says anipazu as he looks at the now sleeping from exaution Thoth"I knew I couldn't go down there cause we both would've fell under a similair fate."He picks up Thoths heavy sword with ease and place it on Thoth's chest.Thoth starts to open his eyes ans smiles at the sight of his dear friend"wake up scribe"Anipazu Laughs and hit him in teh cheast"almost getting yourself killed out there huh?" Thoth starts to sit up but falls at the pain as the doctors put Iv's in him"Where's stingman?"William steps up rubbing his head and his other hand raised"Thank you my friend for saveing me, and I would like to say sorry for being so rude to you earlier" "No problem man,You would've done the same.....I hope" "Yes I would.I was just haveing a bad day that's all.I knew they was hunting me and it was bothering me that's all."Anipazu steps up to William and shakes his hand "So you're the new guy that Flame seems to be ranting about.Nice job on the Johnny two guns mission."Anipazu smiles"Thanks for saveing my dear brother.Chantile walks up to william and holds his hand "Thanks, and don't mention it.It's all in a days work"He looks at shadow stalker and they shake eachother hands"with a good team as this everything is possible" "HUh?"Celtic jayde says as she remove the Earphones from her head that is attached to her IPOD"someone said my name?"They all start laughing"What's so funny?"Celtic says with a puzzled look on her face"you guys are weird" --------------------------------------a month later----------------------------------------- William has found a job at the Paragon city zoo as the Insect exhzibit specialist.He got the job through Dr.Gertude Miller who says she owe him that after his mentor was killed and she will now look after him in the furthering of his career in Insects Biology.He loves his job, he teaches kids about the difference in the vast species of insects and their behaviors.He lets them hold them and feel the texture of their bodies.Everyone calls him Dr.Bugman and has become sorta the main focus on most field trips to teh zoo. William is showing some Elementary kids some centipedes as in the corner of his eye he notice Samantha Greene walking his way with two bags of food from his favorite Mexican place"Taco Bonanza".William waves one of his co-workers over to take over.He walks to met samantha."Sam what are you doing here?"he gives her a hug. "I came to bring you lunch Dr.Bugman"She laughs and hands william a bag"Three fish tacos and a medium cheese dip right?" "Right.You remembered that after all these years?"He opens the bag as the aroma tickles his nose and closes his eyes and take it all in as they sit down at a nearby table."How you know it's my lunch time?" "WEll it's 12:30.So i just took a chance to give you a try.Plus it's mine also."She looks around at the many kids and parents walking aound as she takes a bite out of her burrito"Sure busy today" "Yea, big field trip day.Kids from Faultline Elemntary,Statesman academy, and I think George B.Todd."He pours some of the cheese dip on his tacos Samantha looks in disgust"I can't see why you do that, but to each his own.So you like it here" "Oh yes I love it.I'm around bugs all day, and get to talk about them.What more can an insect geek want?"They laughs."How bout you at the museum?" "It's ok,Really boring sometimes but pays the bills."She notice a huge black and yellow bug landing on their table and she yelps in fear"WILL GET IT!!!"William looks puzled at the bug "That's a queen yellow jacket,how she get out?and why is she here?"William scoops the yellow jacket up and blow on it to get it to leave "I don't care!Those things scare me!"samantha shutters"Last time I bring you lunch"She looks at williama nd notice that the bug is back but this time on williams right shoulder."OH MY GOD It's back"William looks on the table"No on your shoulder"She points and william picks it back up and takes it to his coworker to place it in the exhzibit with the other yellow jackets."Yes this is teh last time"Seh giggles "Oh don't be like that.They only sting when aggitated.I still wonder why did it come to me."He looks behind him and then look back at samantha as she finish her food and drink "Maybe something to do with that injection?"samantha gets her purse and keys and starts to stand up "HMMM maybe they can sense that I am now a part of them"He stand up and wipe the quacamole sauce from his shirt"It was nice haveing lunch with you sam.Do it again?" "Sure, but maybe on the primates side"She giggles and start to walk off"See ya later Will"William waves and looks at his watch and see it's tiem for him to also get back to work. "That was nice of her to bring me lunch.If chantile would've seen that she would've handed me my hide for sure"he rubs his head and notice that samantha left her bag on the table."same old sam always messy and a slob."Williams pick up the bags and throw them away and walk towards a group of kids and start talking"Hello kids, I'm dr.Bugman and now it's time to learn about bugs"The kids cheer as William start showing the trantulas. = Part 2 (by Anipazu-Ka) = Osiris-Ka tapped his boot on the floor, staring at Thoth-Ka recuperating in the axolotl tank, suspended in water. "I'm proud of you for being so brave, dear scribe, but you must remember that is what you are. A scribe." Osiris-Ka paced back and forth. Thoth nodded his head from inside the tank. "Anipazu." said Osiris. "Yes, m'Lord?" replied Anipazu-Ka. "I am glad that you were there with the Justice force to save him. If he had died, the entire history of our people since the time of Khemet would have been eradicated. Don't be so foolish again, Thoth!" Osiris turned his head back to the axolotl tank. "If you get killed then our species might as well go extinct! Sure, we could mate with the humans, but we need to preserve our proud bloodlines..." Thoth-Ka only nodded at this and closed his eyes, slipping into a dream. "Anipazu, my dear friend, I am stuck in a quandary," said Osiris. "The people of earth seem to fear us, even though we mean them no harm. They think we are all like Deshret. Though even Deshret does only what I ask him to do... I just don't understand them and their fear of the unknown, they should embrace our help." "Indeed, Lord," said Anipazu-Ka. "The human condition is often quite naive in the face of new things, helpful or not. They fear what they cannot understand or foretell, and instead of looking for an answer, they turn inward and violent." "Quite insightful, my friend" said Osiris. "Now... I have a job for you. I would like to meet this... Stingman. Arrange a meeting with him so that I may see him, along with the rest of the Justice Force, I must thank them personally for saving our race's last recorder." = Part 3 (by Flame Red) = Chantile bounced around the base Lounge to the excersize DVD she had put in. She was pretty happy lately. The friendship between her and Stingman was growing closer and she had been doing so well with her duties on the Justice Force that she had been given Level 40 clearance. That was a HUGE deal. It ment she was in the big leagues now. She would be called upon for harder missions. She bent over to touch her toes with her robotic arms. She didnt even think Sting cared that she didn't have real arms. He never even looked at them as far as she could tell. He was fun to be around . She saw out of the corner of her eye that Radiant Rabbit had entered the room. Chantile stepped up the pace to match that of the DVD. "Hey Rabbit! Join me. This is a real kick butt workout!" she yelled. "Sorry no time!" Radiant yelled back "Busy in the Infirmary. Avalon is showing me some new healing techniques" She went behind the bar and got two Cokes."Just here to get us some drinks" Rabbit waved on her way out. 10 min later: Chantile put the DVD back in its case and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. As she was shutting the door she saw someting in a small container. Taking it out she held it up close to her face. "YUK!" she said to herself as she saw two odd looking insects laying at the bottom of the container. Geez was Sting keeping some of his insect studies in the common fridge?! She would have to ask him about it. "Gross!" she mumbled placing it back and shutting the door. Chantile left to head back to her place to shower and change into her uniform.She was due on duty in an hour. = Part 4 (by Stingman) = at osiris -ka's palace stingman and anipazu-ka is awaiting for the entrance of Osiris.There was a lot of auntique item's there, from original louis V furniture to acncient afrian relics and lots of gold accents on the lamps,knobs,a nd fixtures.William has never been in such a fancy place as this.Williams mouth is dropped and nearly drools on his crisp white buttoned shirt."wow Anipazu is this all his?" Anipazu laughs a little and place a hand on williams shoulder"yes my friend it is.He is our leader or king what have you,but a very kind one I may add."Anipazu hears foot steps on the stairs and then places his glass of wine down."here he is Osiris -ka,Ma lord"Anipazu bows and pulls william down to him to make him bow also.William nervously and confused bowed and osiris was in front of him. "Ahh this is the Stingman huh?Let me first say thanks for saveing THoth."he shakes william's hand and then leads both into the parlor."When my people landed here we was looked at as monsters or even devils."He pours himself a glass of wine"Never to have any true allies.That was until we met the justice force.I never cared for heroics but o only keep my people safe and happy.As it seems keeping your race and planet safe from evil." "That's why your here stingman."Anipazu walks towards william with a glass of wine and hands it towards him."You seem to be different.Almost unhuman a bit.When thoth told us about you and what you can do and your will to put yourself in danger for the goodness of the team is notying less than noble." "Well I try to do my best."william smiles slightly and rubs his head and sips the wine. "Well your best is good enough my friend"osiris picks up a box from the table that held frames that hold pictures of beautiful women that seem to be from different countries."I would like for you to ahve this for your reward and to welcome you into becoming a honarary member of the ka inner circle."It was ring of a Brilliant green emerld surrounded by a certain gold that william has never seen before"This is the official ring of my peoples elite guard.It has been worn by many great leaders of our planet.I have one, anipazu have one and now we would like for you to have one.Do you accept?" William looks at the ring in awe and is amazed that someone would want to give him something so priceless.Without saying a word william picks up teh ring and put it on his finger."Thank you osiris-ka and to you anipazu-ka I would wear this with pride and keep it safe.I am here to help your cause if you need me"William looks at the ring again.Then the butler walks in and announce that dinner is served. "Great, I am famished"Osiris pats his stomach and places a hand on williams back"I have the finest cooks working for me.Lets go into the dining room and continue our conversation in there shall we?" "Yes ma lord,Sting?"Anipazu looks at the still in awe william gazing at the ring"Hungry stingman?"William looks at anipazu and smiles and nods his head.They all walks into the dining hall and continue their evening there ----------------------Meanwhile at Justice force headquarters---------------------------- Dr.Gertude miller has made it the justice force headquarters to meet with acroyear and flame red.They sit in acroyears office, acroyear places the file in front of Dr.Miller and ask her all she know about this research"Well I helped Dr.armstrong with this project of his.DNA transference is helping us to understand Dna and see if it can be tranfereed from one host to another without damaging the hosts own Dna" "And what did you find dr?"Flame red asks with her legs crosed and her hands clasped DR.Miller looks at the files again and take a deep sigh"Well we found that the transfer was a sucess and that the DNA in some cases just adapted to the new host's Old dna and seem to come to an aggreement if you will on what characteristics would stay and which would go." "You said some dr.Why only for some did this work?"Acroyear says as he sits up in his chair as he is intrigued by what she is saying "well some insects are dominate.Like the Black widow.WE put it's DNA into a lab rat and lets just say that none of the males was left alive the next morning."Dr.Miller lean back but quicky lean back foward as if she forgot something"Well there is this one case that I'm working on now.It's our only human Host"Flame and acroyear look at eachother"His name is William gray A.k.A. The bugman, as he like to be called these days at his new job that I help him get at teh zoo,he was willing and took on the DNA of the Yellow jacket which is one of the most fierce of the insect world.His body changed dramatically and even his thinking.The classes he was struggling in before he graduated he then was aceing because of the raw genius of this hornet.That was the summer time though, The winter is the real test"Acroyear and flame red look at eachother with looks of concern. "Why is the winter a test doctor?"asks flame red with a look of puzzlement on her face "WEll flame"Dr.Miller turns towards flame red"Yellow jackets don't do good in the winter." "What do you mean?"Flame red asks "They die in the winter, only teh queen survive" "well will this william gray die?"ask Acroyear as he leans foward and place his palms on the desk "I don't think so.WE humans have a way to keep warm in the winter what with the heaters sweaters and warm liquids, but that doesen't mean that the winter won't be painful for him.My thoery is that during the winter months william would be ok long as he stay indoors and never leave the home,but he is going to need lots of high dosage painkillers to help fight the breaking down of the yellow jacket cells in his body.This pain would happen cause his body is going to want to just lay there and die but the regeneration of cells in the human body is to great to let these cells just lay there and kill him.That's why i'm going to pay very close attention to his winter habits to study and keep him safe.His apartment is not really all that heat efficent so I hope I can convience him to come live with me or to stay with his parents during these months."Dr.Miller look around the office"I bet this place get's mighty warm huh?"Acroyear sits back in his chair and takes adeep breath and flame red look at him and look back at Dr.Miller there looks concerns her"Wh.what's wrong?"She places a hand over her chest and sits up in her chair.Flame red places a hand on Dr.Millers knee "Can you kep a secret dr.Miller?"Flame red asks and looks at acroyear and then back to flame red and nods her head"What I am about to tell you is confidential and need's to stay that way cause this information can damage soem people lives"Dr miller sits back in her chair place sher hands on teh arm rest and ready her self for the news"William.....well we know him" "Is he in trouble with you?I promise i didn't help him any crimes.He's a good boy he couldn't"Says dr.Miller in a frenzy.Flame giggles nervously and locks eyes with Dr.Miller "No he's not in trouble in any sort doctor"Acroyear says "well what is it?"DR.Miller looks back and forth from flame and acroyear "he's one of us doctor."DR.miller looks confused and was going to say something but flame red cuts her off"he's a hero, his name is stingman,the one who aide in bringing down johnny two guns a while ago"Dr miller looks puzzled and sits back and let's out a humph and start thinking about this converstaion and the reason why she is here "He is huh?"Dr.Miller says witha smile. "Yes he is so I hope you can keep this between us.Because if any villians knew who stingman really was his family lives would be in jeopardy."Acroyear says "Trust me I love mr and Mrs Gray I would never do anything to hurt them anyway.Now where do we go from here?" "we don't know that's why we came to you"says flame red Dr.Miller sighs and "well I say let me tell you about all teh yellow jackets charcteristics and as to why you should keep Will...err stingman from getting really angry" = Part 5 (by Anipazu-Ka) = Osiris-Ka relaxed in his ancient ivory throne, peering down at the assembled Anakhs, Stingman sitting in their midst. "My friends, I would like you all to pay your respects to Stingman, earth-name William. He saved our brother Thoth from death at the hands of a most pestering mage... Rexarsis... he has been bestowed a ring from the Order of the Eternal Soul, binding him to our cause as tightly as any Anakh, and he is our proud brother in arms. He is also worthy of the title of an Anakh, as only the blood of our race could produce such power and heroism... we grant you the title of Thekhet-Ka. Do you accept?" "I do most graciously accept, m'Lord" said William. "Very good. Hail, Thekhet-Ka!" said Osiris-Ka. "HAIL!" rose a chorus from the assembled Anakhs. ---After Dinner--- Deshret tapped his gloved hands on the railing overlooking the city, Khenesh-Ka standing beside him. "I don't like this" said Deshret-Ka. "Neither do I. But he proved his heroism, and we should be glad to call him brother," replied Khenesh-Ka. "Damn it, Khenesh! We've all proved a thousandfold more than this... human." He said the last word with a hint of disgust in his voice. "We've suffered four hundred thousand years of persecution and we've fought more battles than there are humans! Why would our lord reward a human with a direct bind to our society like this?" "You forget, Deshret my friend, Thoth-Ka is the only Scribe left from Anakhnephreshet. He holds the key to the universe remembering us. Without him, we have nothing. Do you remember the history of our race millions of years before we were born, from the times when our race still lived on Khemet? I don't. He does. If he had died, our entire legacy would be dead. So we have this human to thank." "Indeed... I see your point now. Still... I don't like it."Replied Deshret. "My friend, you never like anything!" said Khenesh-Ka jokingly. = Part 6 (by Stingman) = It's saturday night and Chantile has invited william to come see her uncle Dr.Maxwell Thomas speak about his new research on his new military robots.The night is alsoa benefit gala for the "Ritki war survival's foundation".William isn't feeling to comfortable in his suit and tie, but Chantile is looking quite beatiful in her all red dress that fits her curves just right with her hair pinned up and wearing 1 carat diamond studs and a modest diamond necklace."How long is this thing chantile?I hate wearing suits"William put his finger in his collar and squirm his neck a little. "two hours, and will you stop squirming"Chantile slaps william hand down from his collar. "This is why I never do research for the public.I hate these monkey suits.Just so tight."William squirms his belt. "Don't you embarrass me william, or I'll take you into the battle room myself now behave and stop moving so much"Chantile whispers to william ina raspy stern voice.Then they heard clapping as Dr.Maxwell Thomas makes it to the stage.he is a short afrcan american man who is is balding on top of his head,he wore some sleek glasses, and had a moustache that's real thick under his nose."Oh great it's my uncle!"Chantile waves and lock eyes with Dr.Thomas and he smiled and waved back.He took the podium with authority and grace.He positioned the mic to his mouth as the light focused on him.William starts to squirm again and chantile slaps his arm gently and gave him a nasty look and pointed, then she smiled and turned around to listen to her Uncle. "Ladies and gentleman,My collegues Proffesor Wilkins and Dr.Lomax, The chair of The Ritki Survivor foundation Ms.Linda Graham.Robotics Scare some people.Some say they are gonna take over the world,Take all the jobs from humans, and just a waste of time.I say that they are gonna help us in ways that is going to keep us safe from the great evils that want us eliminated from the universe.MY robotics does just that.The things that was so dangerous that could result in serious injury or death can be accomplished by my robots.They are going to go into battle first when there is war.They will scout the enemy territory and make sure that is clear for the soldiers to come in and take down the enemy.They can even give the correct coordinates for missle launches of enemy silos and bases.Now I know some of the questions now is, Wouldn't that be takeing away job from people that are doing these things now?I saw no,because those people would now be responsible for the robots doing their jobs.They monitor the effinceny and the maintainence of these robots thus would be given the proper training to do so.This is a new day for warfare.It is time for america to be more powerful and to deter all terrorist's threats in teh future......."As Dr.Thomas is talking william is squirming and chantile is whispering to himto stop.After 15 more minutes of Dr.Thomas gives his speech.William and Chantile is standing talking to some people from whom she met when she was in the hospital from the Ritki war.William is sipping a glass of champagne as Dr.Thomas walks up"Chantile my little princess, I'm so glad you made it." "I never miss any of your speeches uncle"She gives Dr.Thomas a hug"Oh uncle max this is my friend William gray"William and Dr.Thomas shake hands "Pleased to meet you william.I hope you are enjoying yourself" "Yes sir.The speech was very interesting i may say"William sips from his glass "Ahh you're into robotics m'boy?"Dr.Thomas holds Chantiles hands and give them a quick look over"You missed your maintence appointment Princess, again"He gives chantile a stern look"What have I always told you about your hands?" "Keep them clean, stay away from electric fences,if they make the whining noise when the gears moves let you know, and never miss my Tune-Up appointment"Chantile looks down at her feet like a sad child "And what did you do?" "Missed my appointment" "Missed your appointment,Now what am i going to do with you?" "But uncle I was going to come tomorrow morning I promise"She looks at dr.Thomas with eyes wide open as he looks at her hands"Will you please not do that here, you're embarassing me" "Im done anyway,and nonsense this is a robotic slash R.W.S.F event.You're a Survivor and 1/8 robotics.This is the best time.How do you deal with her will?"He looks at william "I try my best, she is a demanding soul I might say" "Indeed she is.And stubborn as a slow mule."William and Dr.Thomas chuckle.Chantile gives william a stern look and william quickly hush."Well will answer my question m'boy" "Oh!Robotics are cool, but I'm more into insects"William says as he sips his champagne "Insects?"Dr.Thomas looks at Chantile with a puzzled look. "Yes uncle insects.He is into insects"She giggle and look at william as if ti say I got you back "What do you do for a living that involves insects?" "Well I work at the zoo in the insec......."Dr.Thomas cuts him off and points at william "I knew I saw you before!Yea, you're that Dr.Bugman that they featured during the news the other night right?" "Yes sir that's me"william rubs his head "Nice, great work you are doing to get these kids to respect life and the creatures that help us enjoy it.Chantile I like your friend, he's nothing like that loser Arthur" "Oh Uncle don't start"Just then Dr.Thomas is approached by a man and whipers to him something.The man steps away. "WEll I guess I won't have the chance to my princess.I seem to have an urgent matter to attend to"he kisses Chantiles cheek he points his finger at her hands and she rolls her eyes.He shakes william's hand"get her home safe m'boy.She's all I got."he winks his eye at chantile and she smile "Will do"Chantile holds william hand Dr Thomas walks away to a limo parked outside.Inside was a woman dressed in all white.She is Brazilian with long deep black hair that flowed down her back.She wore knee high white stilleto boots,a white jacket that showed off a considerable amount of clevage as she wore obivously no shirt underneath the the tight jacket,and a white slitted mini skirt with her legs crossed.Her skin was a rich caramel color brown and she was smoking a cuban cigar. "Dr.THomas so nice to see that i could break you away from your event.The crey thanks you."She taps her ashes in a ashtray as she looks out the window "And I thank the crey for allowing me to further my research.What can I do for you Psyice?"Dr.Thomas unbuttons his jacket and sit back "The crey need for you and your blast bots to obtain someone for us"Psyice pulls out a jumpdrive from in between her clevage"It's the surveillance video of the Johnny two guns warehouse raid that the Justice force did.There is a specific hero that we would love to have in our hands and convience him to work for us.His name is Stingman"she take a puff of her cigar "Why would you want a simple hero?You can get any average tom dick or harry off the street and turn him into what you want.Hell why not go after flame red?"Psyice look at Dr.Thomas and instantly his head started to hurt from her psychic abilties. "You know better than to question the crey and our motives doctor"she says ina calm but firm voice "s..sorry maam"Dr.Thomas cringes at the pain and tears start to well up.She stop the mind grasp and take two puffs from her cigar. "Well since you asked doctor.Stingman is a product of the late Proffessor Armstrong from steel canyon university.We tried to reason with offer the proffessor an opportunity to come work for us and help us learn more about the DNA transference experiment's.After he refused and threatened to turn to the authorties about what we are trying to do.Well we had to do what we had to do to hush him up."She puts her cigar out "Indeed"Dr.Thomas swipes at the last of the cigar smoke "while looking through all his files we found the name stingman and that he helped make stingman who he is today.He seem to of had hid all his records and notes of his experiments so we couldn't find them, all we found was the experiment names and reactions to the injection.We came across the file of the only human Experiment which was ironically named "Stingman".So Putting it all together.The little hero running around paragon beating up gangs calling himself stingman, and the file.We need this information that he has in his mind to aid in the fight with us and the council warwolves.So doctor do what you have to do to get this information, if you need money we will fund you." "I'll be on it first thing in the morning Psyice"Dr.Thomas open the door and steps out the limo "See that you do and you'll be awarded for your accomplishments.We will be in touch doctor."Dr.Thomas closes teh door.Psyice lights another cuban cigar"Driver take me to Atlas I need to arrange something with a long time friend" = Part 7 (by Anipazu-Ka) = Deep in the Rikti War Zone, Thoth-Ka stood atop the ruined shambles of what used to be a four-door sedan. Rikti monkeys and Conscripts crawled up from all sides, but he fought them off with his glowing, green Talsorian broadsword. Piles of bodies lay around the car, evidence of a hard struggle that had already lasted hours. As their ranks began t severely thin down to just a few dozen, the Conscripts realized their fight against just a single opponent was in vain, and they turned and fled. Thoth-Ka started down at the scene he had inflicted. Over three hundred Rikti bodies lay sprawled around the car. He didn't believe it... he had killed them all. He was so angry when he found out the secret of humanity, that they are closely related to Anakhs, that he turned completely belligerent to the Rikti. Though the Rikti were in fact humans from another dimension, Thoth was disgusted by their mimicking of Baal and his conquest of the galaxy when he tried to eradicate the Anakhs. He panted a little bit, calming himself down. He used his teleporter to transport him to Osiris-Ka's throne room. "My lord, I have glorious victory over the Rikti this day. Over three hundred dead by my hand." said Thoth-Ka. "Excellent, my dear friend!" exclaimed Osiris-Ka, looking down at him and smiling genially. ---Later that Day--- Anipazu-Ka stood in the base, bored as he ever had been in his life. He stared sullenly at the TV, wondering what to do. He looked up, and in the mind of every Justice Force member, he sent the mental message:Anyone need help? = Part 8 (by Stingman) = It was a beautiful night in atlas park.The moon was full and lots of stars in the sky, a slow chilling breeze was in the air making it almost feel romantic.Psyice was waiting on the side of the limo lighting another cuban cigar waiting for her contact.She could hear familiar footsteps behind her as she puffed away.The dark figure stopped at the end of the limo and sat on the trunk making it sink a little."hello blue, glad you can make it"She turned around and saw hunter blue sitting there smiling at teh full moon. "Zuch a bootiful moon tonight no?"Hunter took ina deep breath and then looked at psyice locking eyes with her."Zuch zhort noteece ma cheri, muz be urgent"Hunter blue slid off the trunk and walked to psyice and motioned for a cigar.She gave him one as he lit it with teh fire aura from his finger"Who'z zhe target?" "This is not gonna be an easy one for you to do blue, specially after you failed on the dark medusa caper."Psyice chuckled and hunter blue threw her a nasty look"This job is on someone in the Justice force".Hunter blue started choking on the smoke instantly as he heard the news "What?Vous knowz I van't do zhat!Other heroes yez, sure zhey mean nothing to me, but vous talking bout zhe only family that took me in.......and knowink about my pazt"Hunter blue started looking down and voice grew quiet. "That maybe blue, but you don't have to harm him in anyway.Just bring him to me and the crey, we will take care of the rest.."Psyice puffed on her cigar and hunter looked up at her with his cigar in his mouth and a blank expression"besides he's not one of the big name heroes like Monumental victory,acroyear, or moon wraith" "Who'z zis it?"Hunter takes a puff "Stingman, well will pay you 500 k for him delivered to us unharmed and fully intact.Hell I know you can do it without being figured out"Psyice take two big puffs and look at hunter blue locking eyes with him as they sttod there looking at eachother for 30 seconds"Well?"Hunter took a deep sigh "Ok Eyz do zit, but I'ma need somethik from you." "Name it blue and you got it..."She takes a last puff from the cigar and threw it on the ground and douse it out with a bolt of her ice abilities "I need a new pazzport because myne got taken from me by customz.Eyz knowz zhat zhe crey haz zhe government zhin zhe palms ov zheir handz zo eyz know zhat vous can help me,because eyz need to go back to franze to loosen up some old strings." "Deal, you will get your passport when the job is done"They shake hands, then psyice get in the limo as blue opened the door for her and let her in and closed the door.Psyice rolled down the window"Blue don't fail me, cause if you do I will see that you pay."Hunter blue simply smiled and bowed, then psyice sat back and the window rolled up as the limo rolled away.Hunter blue sttod there for a minute looking at the moon. "What haz vous juz done Blue?"Hunter tsays to himmself"Iv eyz thought that dark meduza waz hard now I have to zacrifice one of my comradez."Hunter blue walks towards his harley davidson and get on and start it up"Zmall price to pay, to gain back my freedom and my zanity" -------------back at hq------------- Acroyear sat at his desk looking at Stingmans file, he then buzz cheryl to catch her before she leave for the day "Yes acroyear sir" "Cheryl email stingman to meet me in my office at 2 p.m. on monday, and also set up an apponitment with Dr.Gertude miller for the same time and place please." "Yes sir, anything else before I leave?" "No cheryl thanks and have a nice night"Acroyear then pick up his cellphone and call flamered"Flame are you busy?" "No sir, what's up?" "I know you're real busy with the new recruits as of late but I need you to be free at 2 p.m. monday to meet with me and dr miler to speak to stingman about what she told us the other day." "Will do." "Thanks flame, and have a nice night" = Part 9 (by Flame Red) = 11p.m. "anyone need help?" Came the question as clear as if it had been spoken. It was Anipazu-Ka sending it out over the mental airwaves. Chantile shook her head as if to clear it . Why can't he just use the communicator like everyone else she wondered. Chantile was excited having had Stingman with her at her uncles speach ment allot to her. Stingman had gone back on duty until 7 in the morning. Becouse he was new still he had to do the graveyard shifts everyother week. Chantile called to see if anyone was available at her uncles lab to do her maintanance on her arms. She was to keyed up to sleep. They told her to come ahead to the lab. 10 min later: Chantile hit the buzzer to be let in. "Yes?" came the staticky voice. "It's Chantile ,I just called?" The buzzer went off and she let herself in. "Chanty!" Dr. Thomas's assistant Darcy called out to her affectionatly. Darcy had been one of the Doctors that had help design Chantiles arms when she was just a young girl. She had been instrumental in helping Chantile get well and overcome the trauma over losing her family and her arms to the Ritki. Chantile gave Darcy a huge hug. Darcy was like an Aunt to her. "Let me look at you child!" Darcy pulled back and gave Chantile a going over with her sharp eye. "Hmmm you look pink cheeked and I see a glint in those brown eyes of yours" She tilted her head "You found someone my child?" Chantile pulled back and looked down blushing slightly at her scrutiny. Darcy chuckled and nodded. "Ahh I see,well tell me everything while I work on you!" Chantile followed her and laid back in the reclining chair. Darcy disconected Chantiles arms. She started to go over each arm methodically tightening ,or replacing a worn part if needed. "well Chany dear I am waiting and I'm not hearing anything out of that mouth of yours. And I sure know you can talk! Usually can't shut you up" She smiled at Chantile . Chantile shrugged . "I'm dating, yes" Chantile wanted to pour out everything about William but held back,not really sure why. Darcy gave her a level gaze stopping what she was doing. " Oh oh. This must be serious if you don't want to talk about it. OK,ok I'm here when your ready ,you always know that" Darcy went back to work. She finsihed one arm reattached it and started on the other. Chantile watched her work. Her brown hands having a mind of thier own. Chantile knew Her uncle and Darcy were a couple. She always wondered why they didn't get married. She had asked that once to her uncle and he told her in so many words to mind her own P's and Q's. "Darc, why have you and Uncle never married?" Darcy's eyebrows shot up and she looked up at Chantile. Finally after a few moments Darcy shrugged. "Well Chanty ,some times its better to just leave well enough alone" She reattached Chantiles other arm. " Why mess with something that has worked so well for so long" Darcy smiled "Nice diversion dear. Stearing the conversation at me so you don't have to tell me about this young man that has you so tongetied!" She chuckled . Chantile laughed with her. She reached out and gave Darcy anothr hug. "I will tell you about him Darc,its just all so new and I don't want to jinx anything" She laughed at herself over that ,never having been superstitious before. "He's great is all I will say,and we are having a wonderful time together so far." Darcy knew Chantile didn't trust people easiely. Haveing lost her family so young she seemed to be fearful of losing anyone else. Chantile flexed her arms and tested them out at the targeting range in the other room. All of her powers came from the armor attached to these arms. She could already see an improvment with her accuracy from the tune up. She said as much to Darcy. "Well you are two weeks past your tune up dear. Try to stay on time. " Chantile agreed that she would. They said thier goodbyes on the way out "wait!" Chantile cried"I want to leave my uncle a note" She ran back and over to his desk. She started to rummage around in his desk to find some paper and pen. In the top middle drawer she saw a notepad,she pulled it out. Suddenly she froze looking at it. Scrawled across the top of the pad in her uncles writing was, Stingman,JF Why would her uncle have Stingmans name in his desk? she wondered....She slowly placed the pad back in the drawer. She walked back to where Darcy was waiting. "No message?" Darcy asked. "Huh? oh I will just call him" Chantile answered vaugely ,her mind reeling of why her uncle would have Stingmans name on a pad in his desk. They had not told her uncle that William was Stingman. She would ask him about it tomarrow. Yawning she headed home for the night. = Part 10 (by Stingman) = "lets see what you got rookie"Monumental victory says as he cracks his knuckles and get ready for a sparring session with william"I heard you're pretty good with the martial arts,fare warning pal I'm the best"Monumental victory starts stretching as he stare at william. "Well only one way to find out huh?"William smiles and stretchs his arms and legs.On looking from behind the protective glass was Moon wraith and Shadow stalker "Who you think gonna win this one moon?"Says shadow with his arms folded "Well MV definetly have the experince, but there's something inside of Stingman's abilities that kinda scares me a little"Shadow stalker looks at moon wraith"I know it sounds weird but it seems that he kinda holding something back from escaping out.Like this time when me,Lady purr, Lady luminous,starmaster, and sting was fighting some sky raiders in terra volta.Don't get me wrong stingman is a great fighter but it seemed that as the more the fight kept going the stronger he got almost seem agitated."Moon does a dry swallow"Call it my kheld intuition, but something is different about him" "Well you're just paranoid that's all."Shadow knew what he was talking bout from the johnny two guns mission,stingman did seem kinda different from other heroes that he has teamed with, and the conversation with Dr.Miller"Oh look they are about to begin"They both stopped talking and started to watch teh match. "want any handicapps sting?Ya know, to make it easy for ya"Monumental victory says as he and william circle eachother to size teh other up. "Nah, I wanna see what makes Monumental Victory so Monumental"Monumental victory shrugs and rush in with a sweep kick, william jumps in the air dodgeing teh attack and come down with an axe kick and monumental victory rolls out of teh way and jumps to his feet into a defensive stance. "You're better than what I thought you was,guess I better bring out the top notch stuff"Monumental victory rushes william this time with a barrage punches and chops.William dodges and blocked everyone of the attacks and started to come back with a flurry of punches of his own.Monumental returned the favor by parrying williams attacks with a round house kick to williams head, he ducked and came up with a knee towrads Monumentals chin and made contact sending him flying backwards into flip and landed on his feet and then came right back at william witha sidekick to the chest. William caught his foot and threw his leg to make him turn around and started to rush in but monumental quickly turned and came with a flying spin kick to the back of williams head sending him stumbling foward."let me know when you wanna quit cause I can go all night sting" William catch his footing and stopped and looked at Monumental in teh eye and smiled and went into his defensive stance and wiped the sweat from his head"Barely a sweat pal, lets go"Monumental smiled and then quickly rushed william witha series of knees and kicks as william blocked all of them.William grabbed monumental underneath his armpit and pulled him onto his hip and threw him across the room and started to rush with a flurry of front kicks.Monumental tried to concetrate on catching his footinga blocking the attacks at the same time but failed and landed on his back and rolled into the wall.He rose to his feet, wiped his gar off and rushed at william as william rushed back and they started going at eachothger witha series of kicks and punches.They was evenly matched as eachother blocked and parryied the others moves, but william got sloppy.Monumental faked william with his left hand and then hit him with his right and followed with a kick to the cheast and a elbow to the shoulder followed by a open palm strike to the stomach sending william flying back on his feet.William stood there with his right knee on the ground with his left fist and his right hand on his stomach and his head down.He stayed that way for 10 seconds till monumental started to get concerned "My bad sting, you ok"William looked up and looked straight at monumental with a look that he never seen before"Sting?"monumental stood there and then looked at moon and shadow and they both just shrugged.All of a sudden william rushed monumental with a speed that noone knew that he had posesssed,he came at monumental with punches kicks and chops from all angles.He was like a possessed demon from hell with his attacks, every punch and kick was firece.monumental was lucky to block and dodge this barrage, but the more he blocked the faster and stronger william was getting.William finally connected a uppercut punch to his chin and followed with a knee to his chest, then he turned around and did a chop tornado to monumentals body.Moon and shadow was looking in awe and saw that the fight was growing ugly and started to make their way into the room in a hurry.William was devastating monumental with attacks that ended with a blow that sent him flying into the wall and then sliding down it.William stood there panting hard with a stern face and a killer look in his eye.Monumental could look as william jumped in the air and then cocked his right hand back making a fist and started to come down on monumental victory.Monumental could only look as william came closer, he couldn't move because he was bruised and out of energy.William was two feet away from his face, monumental closed his eyes and embraced for impact.He held his eyes closed for two seconds but felt nothing, he slowly open them up and could see that he was being held by moon wraiths's kheldian powers.Shadow came and helped him rise to his feet and they all looked at the what seemed possessed stingman.As quick as william snapped into it he suddenly snapped out of it, then looked at the energy that was holding him "wh...why am I in this?"Moon wraith let go of william."what happened?How did I get to this position?all I remember is me on the ground on one knee"The three looked at eachother in dis belief "Sting you don;t rememeber you damn near killing MV?"Shadow stalker walks in front of william "I did?!I'm so sorry!I don't know what happened....I tottaly blacked out"William walks up to the battered and tired monumental victory and place a hand on his shoulder"I'm sorry bro, I promise i didn't mean to"Monumental smiles and pats william on his shoulder "No problem buddy. You won this round, next round is all me"he laughs and william smiles.Shadow stalker looks puzzled at the now scene that he is now seeing.Moon wraith was quiet and motionless as if to know what was going on with william as he just looks him. =Part 11 (by Stingman) = 2 p.m monday.William walks into Acroyears office and wave at Acroyear and flame red,they both wave back ad the he noticed Dr.Miller was in one of teh chairs."Why is Dr.Miller here?", william thought to himself"I can't let my true identity get out."William Motions into the room"hello Acroyear, Greetings Flame red"William shakes their hands and outstretch his hand towards Dr.Miller"Hello maam, My name is...." "William you don't have to pretend"Dr.MIller smiles "William?Who is this william?"William starts to sweat under his mask and start to straighten up stiffer and poke his cheast out as he deppen his voice"My name is Stingman, a member of the justice force"William looks around the room as he see everyone is smiling and holding back laughter"wha...what's so funny?" "William I know it's you.Acroyear and Flame red has told me"William looks around and lets out a deep sigh. "Hello Dr.Miller"William takes a seat and shakes Dr.Millers hand as he pull back his mask. "Stingman, I know you are wondering why we called you in here today.It's very serious about your abilities and teh way you earned them."Acroyears says "OH?"William looks at Dr.Miller"What's wrong?I mean is there something dr.Armstrong forgot to tell me before he died?"he looks at acroyear "Well Stingman I'm gonna let Dr.Miller speak about that."Acroyear look at Dr.Miller"Dr.Miller will you please?" "Yes certainly thanks acroyear"Dr.Miller postions herself in her chair and faces william"William do you remember when you first got the injection of the yellow jacket DNA?" "Yes I do" "What happened?" "Um, well I fell to ground and my body starting changing immediatly.I felt more energetic, focused, and stronger.Why you ask?"William looks concerned "Well I want to show you something"Dr.Miller pulls the stack of folders from Acroyears desk and thumb through them and then hands one to william.William starts to look through them"This is some of the other experiments that Dr.Armstrong was working on."William keeps reading"As you can see with all the other experiments,the animals that was injected with the DNA of the insects started to act take on some of the characteristics as the insects even their life spans as you see with the Cat with the mosquito DNA." "Wow I've never seen these.DR.Armstrong told me about the experiments but I was to busy fighting crime to tag along and watch" "William, It's beacuse you are one of his exeperiments"Dr.Miller hands him the folder that read "Stingman","Perhaps the greatest one of them all"William reads through the files that had what seems to be a growth chart, an eating habits graph,and a weekly progress report "Subject is improving in all his abilities..........Winter is going to be the true test"William reads aloud and looks up to Dr.Miller"What he mean the winter is the true test?" "Well Stingman from what I understand from most hornets and bees is that they either hibernate or die out, all except the Queen"Flame red says as she looks at Dr.Miller and back at William"I remember that from growing up" "Yea...."William looks down at the files"Am I.....Gonna die when it turn winter?" "I don't know truthfully william.But It;s a great chance that you'll survive because of your white blood cells.With that said, My opinion is that the cold air would hurt you so much that you may not be able to do missions for the justice force during that time and I would have to keep a daily check on your condition."Dr.MIller grabs williams hand and smiles and then her eyes got big"Unless........" "Unless what Doctor?"Acroyear sits up in his chair "It's a educated guess, but if I can get the Strand of the DNA from the Queen Yellow jacket that keeps her from dieing in the winter......"She is cut off by Flame red "Then Stingman would be able to go out in the winter and go back to living his life?" "You are correct."Dr.Miller spring up out her chair and gather her things in an excited rush"I must go and make some phone calls and go to my lab with these files and see what me and my collegues can come up with."Dr.Miller stop at the door"Acroyear, Flame red thank you for this meeting and William I'll be seeing you in teh near future"She leave out the office.William stands up and salutes Acroyear and flame red and make his leave also.AS william is walking down the hall he is bumped by Hunter Blue on teh shoulder "Oh excuse me friend"William says as he scratches his head "Non Non Mon ami, excuze mi"Hunter blue smiles and bows, William gives hima starnge look"Zhe name zis Hunter Blu, But everyone callz mi Blue" "Pleased to meet you,I'm stingman"They shake hands "Oh zho youz the new guy everyone zis rantink about heh?"William smiles and shrugs at Hunter Blues comment"Well Well Eyez can't wait to team up wif vous" "Likewise Blue, but I must get going I have patrol in Boomtown this evening" "Eyez zon't zon't vant to keep vous from vour dutiez.I bid Adieu"Hunter pats William on the shoulder as william walks toward the teleporter room.Hunter lights a cigarette as he leans on teh wall under the no smoking sign."Zhis zis going to be eazy.Zuch a simple one zhis one is = Part 12 (by Flame Red) = Acroyear comes up behind Hunter Blue reaches around and grabs the cigarette between two fingers of his armored glove hand and crushes it out all in one motion. "Hunter Blue! Do you need glasses,or is it you can't read english?" Acroyear admonished him pointing to the non smoking sign. Hunter Blue's eyes go wide. "Izz very zorry Zir! " He does a quick mock salute at Acroyear " Did not notize zee zign" Hunter said. "Well just so you know Hunter. There is no smoking anywhere in this base. Don't let me see it happen again" Acroyear walks off to continue his duties. Hunter shruged. Suddenly the base alarm went off signaling another Ritki attack. ***************** Chantile fired off a shot at the Ritki coming through the portal. The attacks had been frequent lately. There was a huge gathering of heroes fighting this latest invasion right at the foot of the statue in Atlas park. Suddenly next to Chantile she sees Stingman join her in attacking the Ritki. She shoots him a smile. "Hey Babe!" She says out the side of her mouth as she brings both hands crashing on to the top of a ritkis head bringing him down on the ground. Suddenly Hunter Blue jumps in and wacks the ritki hard with his sword knocking him out. Hunter Blue smiles big showing his teeth and winks at Chantile. Stingman throws Blue an irritated look. "Umm thanks Hunter ,but I think I had it handled" Chantile says to Blue. "Ahh Yez I dont doubt it Cheri! Juz helpin out izz all" Hunter swings away and starts in on another Ritki. The Heroes were slowly beating the Ritki down. The ships were starting to receed. = Part 13 (by Stingman) = As the last of the riyki ships fly off into space.The gathered heroes was cleaning up teh mess of dead ritki monkey's and shattered ritki armor.Chantile grabs Williams hand and kiss him on the cheek."What's that for?"William says as he blush and scratch his head "Oh just showing you how much I missed you"They step over a pile of scrap metal"Oh, there is something i wanted to ask you" "Shoot" "I went by my uncles House the other day and he had this notepad with the Name stingman on it.I was wondering if you knew why"They help another hero load some Ritki scrap onto a hauling truck.William look at Chantile with a strange look. "Did yo......"Chantile cuts william off "No I didn't tell him you were Stingman will." "Maybe he's a fan?I dunno,but it shouldn't mean anything.No worries"William shrugs and notice a black cloth on the steps of city hall.He was drawn to it like Moths to a flame.he let go of Chantiles hand and walked towards it.He picks it up and start to outstretch it to see that it is a body suit.Chantile steps beside william"Wow look at it babe.The ritki must've dropped this.It's super light and a cool shade of black" "What you gonna do with it?"Chantile feel on teh fabric"Nice and soft.You know what will?It's time for you to update your costume selection.I bet Serge can do some wonders with this fabric." "You think?"William look at chantile and chantile nods her head.William flings the Body suit over his shoulders and kisses Chantile"Well Off to steel canyon I go then"he says with a grin and Chantile rolls her eyes and smiles back as she push hair away from her face.William pushes Chantile by teh shoulder playfully and chantile punches william in teh chest hard but playfully.William winks his eye and jumps in teh air and leaps his way towrads steel canyon.Watching them was Hunter blue in the distance sitting on top of the stone steps, suddenely his phone ring.It's psyice and hunter answers it. "Progress blue?" "Indeed mi cheri,had a chanze tu wash zhis one in battle.Eyez haz to zay he'z a tough one." "Gonna be a problem to bring him to me alive blue?" "Non,Juzt Gonna have to watsh mi actiouns on zhis one.Very very delicate operation." "take as long as you need blue, just as long as you finish the job in a good manner of time." "Oui"Hunter blue hangs up and watches chantile."zho zhis zis zhe object of hiz dezire"Hunter thinks to himself"he stands up and strecthes and start to make his way towards chantile but is interrupted on his communicator by Star Master. "Hunter Blue come in Hunter Blue" "Oui Monsuier" "Situation in brickstown with some freakshow.Can you handle it?" Hunter blue looks at chantile as she helps with some of the last of the mess and jokes with fellow heroes.he start to growl at the bad timing of Star masters Call and then push the button on his communicator"Oui,Eyez be there in no tyme" "Roger that"Star master says "I'll begin mi hunt ov zingman another tyme, by hitting hiz heart virst" = Part 14 (by Stingman) = William walked into Icon and saw that there was a few heroes there getting some alterations.He waved at the ones he knew and walked up to serge himself. "AHHH Stingman!LOng time since you've been here!"Serge and william shake hands"What brings you ?" "This"William lay the all black fabric on the counter"Think you can do something with this for me?" Serge inspects the fabric"Lightweight, should be very easy for you to move around"He stretch the fabric"And breathable, so you should be able to breath through it.Where did you get this?" "From the ritki raid in atlas just now" "HMM you don't say"Serge lay out the fabric and rubs his chin"I think I know a lil bit about this fabric" "Oh?"William scratches his head "Yes I think this is the Ritki Mind Torture Suit.The Mentalist's use this to drive their Captives stark raving mad to get information out of them." "Well I don't think I want that then"William started to look scared "No No my boy"Serge started to chuckle"The Mentalist's are needed to activate the suit.With it being on earth and away from the Ritki this is kinda useless to them." William scrathes his head"Well that's good.What you think you wanna do to it?" "I'm seeing adding some false insect wings in the back,Some attenae just like on your suit now with the eye covers, and leave the rest of the suit as is." "Sounds good serge, when you think you'll have it ready?" "Next thursday tops but early as tuesday.I want to work on yours since you haven't been here in so long."Serge chuckle "Ok then serge thanks alot.I must get going me and my girlfriend are haveing dinner at my parents tonite."William waved at serge and some of the heroes in ICOn, and made his way towards atlas park to his apartment. = Part 15 (by Flame Red) = Chantile looked at the pile of clothing on her bed with a frown. She walked back to her closet in nothing but her bra and panties. Putting her hand on her hip she started to slide the clothing around that hung in her closet. Having dinner with Will's parent's this evening was making her crazy. She wanted to be dressed perfect. Finally she pulled out a simple black dress with long sleeves to cover her arms. The dress hung perfectly on her athletic body frame. Having a tasteful v neckline. The dress was flattering without being too revealing. Pulling it over her head she smoothed it down . She pulled out a simple pearl necklace to finish off the outfit and sliped into some black pumps. This was pretty understated for her. Chantile usually liked sporty colorful outfits. Looking at her hair she decided that she needed to spike up the top a bit .Taking some gel she fluffed it through gelling up some of the top strands. She had just put in some brite red highlights to jazz up the brown bob. This showed them off perfectly. Looking at her watch she saw that Will should be here in about 10 minutes. She sat down on the couch to watch some TV to kill some time. Barbie Binkers faced popped up on the screen: " the Ritki invasions have been increaseing over the past several days. Here is some recent footage of the latest attack at Atlas Square in front of city hall." The camera panned to show the end of the battle that Chantile,Stingman,and Hunter Blue just fought. Chantile was fasinated to see herself on TV. She saw herself and Stingman in the background picking up the cloth off the steps of City Hall. Chantile leaned forward as she noticed Hunter Blue off to the side of them staring at her and Stingman. He seemed really interested in the two of them. She frowned . Something about Hunter Blue bothered her,but she wasn't exactly sure what. Just then the buzzer at her door went off. She clicked off the TV. = Part 16 (by Stingman) = Chantile peeked through the peephole and saw that it was william.She smiled and opened it."hey baby, I'm almost ready."They hugged then william closed her door after him."I'm looking foward to dinner tonite,what are we haveing?" "I dunno yet, but be assure that it would be good"William stopped at Chantiles desk where her computer was and picke dup a picture of him and her at the beach.William is falling more deeply for chantile everyday that they spend together.She completed him in everyway.He acknowledges her wish to keep it slow and let nature takes it course, but the fire to just break down and shout his love to her.He don't as to not scare her away."Nervous?" "Huh?"Chantile came out spraying parfume on her. "I said are you nervous hun?"William turned around looking at the beauty before him that stole his heart. "HELL yea!"Chantile chuckles"I want to impress your mom and dad so much, since you did a good job on my uncle"Chantile slips on her shoes "I'm sure you're do alright.You're a very impressive lady I may say"William smiled as Chantile grabbe dher hand bag"Ready my dear?"Chantile noded and they was on their way Meanwhile in Brickstown at Hunter blues apartment "What all have you learned on Stingman?"Psyice said as she lounged on hunters sofa with her legs Crossed showing a little thigh as she puffed on a cigar.Hunter blue is in the kitchen getting some wine and glasses. "WEll eyes knowz zhat he'z in lovez.And'z vous know zhe old BloodLion way......." "Never strike until you know your prey weakness.Very smart of you dog"Psyice smiles as she take a long puff"So what's your next step?" "Eyez zhink zhat I'm going to throw a lil wrench inz their little lovez.Maybe introduce hiz lady to zomeone elze, or eyez might kidznap her, eyez Zon't knowz yet"Blue sit back and sip from his glass of wine "Well no worries.You are the best blue and I know that this is hard for you to go against JF but me and my company deeply appreciate everything.I know for anyone else out of the bloodlions you'll tell them no." "Indeed"Then their was a knock at blues front door."Zho can zhis be?"Blue looked through the peephole and saw that it was Lady Meow.he unlocked his door and let her in"Ahhh it'z zhe kitty kitty, what's brings you here?"Lady meow cam inside and Hunter closed the door behind her. "I was in the neighborhood and thought that I'll drop by."Meow Noticed Psyice"Oh you have company?I'm sorry" "Where'z Mi mannerz?Kathleen zhis iz Lady meow, Meow Kathleen"Psyice stood up and shook meows hand "They call me psyice, pleased to meet you" "Likewise"Meow hand was all of a sudden cold from the grip of psyice and she jerked her hand back and held it to warm it "Sorry mami,I sometimes Forget to turn off my powers."psyice chuckled.Psyice grabbed her purse and put out her cigar in the ashtray."I must get going anyway, have a meeting in a few at the lab.Oh and blue before I go, I got you off the do not let enter list at Pocket D.If you pull what you did last time in there again you're on your own."Psyice smiled at meow"It was nice to meet you.Blue see you later" "Au revoir ma dear"Blue closed the door behind psyice. He locked the door and saw meow looking at him"What?" "Bad dog,That's your new sexcapade?"Meow laughed"She pretty" "Non Non not liez zhat at allz.Zhe's an old comrade pre-justeece vorce"HUnter flops down in his chair "Pre-Justice force huh?Is their something that I don't know?"Meow walks toward the window and look at the view "Ahhh zon't worry your leetle head kitty.It'z Old stuff.Now zit and letz share zhis wine before it go warm"Blue smiles at Meow "You're sucha drunk frenchie.PLus I can't I'm supposed to be on patrol.I'm just stopping by to see ya before I go back." "Zuitz yourzelf kitty, cauze eyez do all my mizzons on a leetle buzz"Blue Drinks from the bottle taking a huge gulp "That's why you either fail or get someone hurt on your mission blue.you need to lay off the sauce a little while." "Shaddup eyez can quit anytime eyez vant to" "Why not quit now?" "I zon't vant to now"Blue laughs "Pitiful just pitiful you are blue" = Part 17 (by Stingman) = Several days later on thursday.William walked into Icon and went straight to serge"It's ready?" "Ahh Mr.Stingman why yes it is."Serge hands William a box.William opens it up and take it and holds it against him to measure it to himself"Go ahead and try it on"2 minutes later William dressed in the new costume.It was all black with fake insect wings in the back.It had black attenae and black and gray insect eyes.It also had a blacka nd white blackjacket on the front just as teh original had the yellowjacket.It fitted william to the tee.Serge walked over behind william and started fixing the costume on him"Like it?" "It's...... it's perfect"William said through the mouthless mask."It's real light as if I'm wearig nothing at all and real flexible.I can move ways I only dreamed of"William did soem acrobatic flips and bends. "Great, I'm glad you like it sir.Want me to wrap it up?" "Nah, I'll wear it out.Mail the old one to JF headquarters for me?I'm going to give this a test run."William paid serge and ran outside and looked left to right then jumped straight into the air towards tye top of the building across the street from Icon and landed on top of it with ease.He walked over to the edge and looked over"Wow! I've never jumped that high before"William said to himself.He then proceded to jump from building to building skipping some as if to leap over them to the next.Then heard a call for help.He stopped in an alley and saw three hellions robbing an old lady. "Gimmie the money old lady or this is gonna stop being so nice" "You....you punks have no shame"The old lady said holding on for dear life to her purse.William,feeling more bold than ever,walked straight up to the head of this little operation and before he could say a word he punched him square in the mouth sending him falling to ground holding his mouth.One of the bigger hellions ran up witha bat swinging .Wiliam grabbed it and kicked it breaking it in two and then sweeped kicked the goon sending him to ground on his butt.The other pulled out a knife and looked at his fallen comrades and dropped the knife and ran.William picked up the purse and dusted it off and handed it to the lady. "Thanks Stingman.I Love the new look." "Your welcome maam.Carry on and be safe"William jumped into the air towards his apartment in atlas."wow this costume is doing wonders to my abilities.I can't wait to show Chantile my new look, and try it out ona real mission."